Track Star
by NerdsAttack
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a track and field star is the best, InuYasha the school’s playboy and fastest track runner has the hotts for Kagome, who thinks he is a dirty asshole, what will InuYasha do to get his little trophy? UPDATED
1. His Trophy

Track Star

**Hello all, BlossomOfTheSpirt is back with another fanfic. This time it doesn't have to do anything with my RP character, Ayumi.((go ahead and say yay))**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi, a track and field star is the best, InuYasha the school's playboy and fastest track runner has the hotts for Kagome, who thinks he is a dirty asshole, what will InuYasha do to get his little trophy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome dashed across the field. 'c'mon Kagome, you can make it, Your Kagome Higurashi! Shikon High's top track and field star! You can do this!!' Kagome thought as she leaped in the air sideways. "Kagome!! Lift your butt up a little!! Give it a little more 'oof!'" Sango yelled. "oof?" Kagome repeated as she arched her back more making her legs rise and just miss the bar. Kagome fell on her back onto the mattress provided. "Kagome!!" Sango yelled and jumped onto the mattress "are you okay? No broken bones, ankle anything?". "um..no I'm okay thanks, did I make it?" Kagome asked shielding her eyes with her hand to look at the bar which sat in its place. Didn't move an inch. 'yes Kagome! You did it! Another record! Congrats!!" Sango cheered as she hugged her best friend. InuYasha watched from the bleachers. "damn she is awesome.." Miroku commented. "and hot" InuYasha spoke. "is that all you care about? If a girl is hot? Why I am disappointed in you InuYasha" Miroku replied. "keh, your not any better lecher. But come on look at their gym uniforms! They look so hot!" InuYasha commented with a smirk. "you only like Kagome because she reminds you of what's her face…" Miroku said. "Kikyo?" InuYasha asked. "yea her" Miroku said. "yea so what if she looks like Kikyo, that doesn't matter to me, Kikyo and I broke up, I don't want to hear that bitch's name ever again, got that Monk?" InuYasha glared at his friend. "I understand perfectly, why don't we go chat with Kagome and Lovely Sango?" Miroku said getting up. "you only want to go over there to grab Sango's ass" InuYasha said getting up and walking over to the boys locker room. "you judge me wrong my good friend!!" Miroku ran after InuYasha. "whatever you say Lecher" InuYasha said as he walked into the locker room. "But seriously man! I know you have the hotts for Kagome! You better get her before a certain someone else does…" Miroku said leaning against the cool lockers. "ha-ha and who would that certain someone be? That wimpy human Hobo?" InuYasha laughed taking off his shirt((A/N: do not rape my fanfic please..XD)) "hey im human! Watch it!" Miroku defended himself. "whatever, still, no human is gonna take my trophy away from me" InuYasha smirked. "-sigh-InuYasha women are not prizes to be won…" Miroku spoke. "keh!" InuYasha said as they walked out of the locker room, InuYasha still without his shirt. What they didn't know was that someone was in the shadows listening to their conversation, but who?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im leaving you all there. Good thing I finished this within an hour. I type fast.**

**Anyway…hope you liked it, Please review.**

**5 reviews for the next chapter! 3**


	2. Halloween Party

Track Star

**squeals happilyyays Its Halloween, HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone!!!! I got like 6 frickin awesome reviews!! I love you all! 33**

**If I could…I would give you all cookies…but alas…you all don't know me good enough and I have no idea where you all live.T.T**

**Anyway..new chapter for you all! 3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome Higurashi, a track and field star is the best, InuYasha the school's playboy and fastest track runner has the hotts for Kagome, who thinks he is a dirty asshole, what will InuYasha do to get his little trophy?**

_Recap: "whatever you say Lecher" InuYasha said as he walked into the locker room. "But seriously man! I know you have the hotts for Kagome! You better get her before a certain someone else does…" Miroku said leaning against the cool lockers. "ha-ha and who would that certain someone be? That wimpy human Hobo?" InuYasha laughed taking off his shirt((A/N: do not rape my fanfic please..XD)) "hey im human! Watch it!" Miroku defended himself. "whatever, still, no human is gonna take my trophy away from me" InuYasha smirked. "-sigh-InuYasha women are not prizes to be won…" Miroku spoke. "keh!" InuYasha said as they walked out of the locker room, InuYasha still without his shirt. What they didn't know was that someone was in the shadows listening to their conversation, but who?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

::Kagome&Sango::

Kagome sat down in the cool grass waiting for Sango to get back with her damn lunch. She saw her best friend coming and sat up.

"Finally!! Your on the track Sango! You think you could move that butt a lil faster?" Kagome said as she began to eat a rice ball. "Well excuse me for trying not to trip!" Sango replied eating some rice. "So…did you see Miroku?" Kagome smirked at her friend. Sango almost choked on tea as she looked at her friend. "-cough-what are you-cough-talking about?!" Sango said looking down at her tea trying to hide her faint blush. "so you did see him!!" Kagome smiled. "yeah..they were talking about no one taking InuYashas throphy away..of course, you can depend on him to be greedy with a trophy." Sango said plainly.

"yep, I agree" Kagome said as she stood up and stretched. She felt a hand grab her ass. "MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!" Kagome yelled as she turned around and slapped the so called Miroku. "ow! Im so Higurashi! I didn't mean to…grab you..sorry!" Hojo said as he bowed down a couple of times while holding onto his swore red cheek.

"Hojo?! Im sorry!! I thought you were Miroku!" Kagome spoke. "That's understandable…" Hojo said as he walked off. "why did he just walk off?" Sango asked. "I dunno, who cares, lets throw away our trash and start running!" Kagome smiled. "geez..calm down would ya?" Sango said as they threw their trash away.

Sango and Kagome were warming up by the track. Kagome yawned. "tired?" Sango asked. "kinda..but I'm gonna run!" Kagome smiled as she began jogging along the track. Sango caught up with her a few moments later. "can you come to my Halloween party today?" Sango asked. "your having a Halloween party?!!" Kagome almost screamed. "yeah…didn't I tell you?" Sango laughed. "NO!!" Kagome yelled and stopped running. "well its at my house at 7pm! BE THERE KAGS!!" Sango yelled as she ran out of the school. "damn you Sango!!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her house.((A/N: its like 5pm over there, so that's why they are running home))

::With InuYasha::

I sat on the grass looking at the pink and purple clouds caused by the sunset. "your having a Halloween party?!!" I heard Kagome yelled, one of my dog twitched and listened to their conversation. "yeah…didn't I tell you?" Sango laughed. "NO!!" Kagome's voice yelled as I saw her stop running. "well its at my house at 7pm! BE THERE KAGS!!" I heard Sango yell before she ran off. "7 at Sango's eh? Sounds like a game plan to me…" I mumbled. "damn you Sango!!" I heard Kagome yell but couldn't help but laugh. "whats up Yasha?" Miroku asked sitting from ontop of the gate behind me. "we are going to a party tonight my good friend.." I laughed. "really? Oh cool where at?" Miroku smiled. "Sango's" I smiled and looked up at him. "what time?" Miroku smiled pervertedly. "7pm sharp" I smiled and got up. "it's a Halloween party so get dress up and make sure they don't know who you are, okay?" I spoke. "alright!" Miroku said and ran out of the school.

::unknown::

"7pm at Sango's huh? Good" a male voice spoke from the shadows and disappeared.

::At Kagome's House::

Kagome smiled as I looked into the mirror. "I look awesome!" Kagome cheered. Kagome is wearing a mid-thigh witch dress with a corset with purple and black knee-length stocking and ankle length high heel boots with a witch hat to top it! "going to a party honey?" my mother asked as she walked in. "yes mom, its at Sango's, I have my cell phone if you need me!" I smiled as I walked out of my room and out the front door.

Thankfully Sango's house is only a block away from Kagome's. Kagome smiled as she walked down the street. "hey, got a love potion?" some random guy asked. 'got a love potion? What a corny pick-up line' Kagome thought. Kagome finally reached Sango's house, it was a pretty big house, the curtains were open giving off colorful lights from indoors and you could hear loud music. I texted Sango seeing as no one would hear me knock. I heard Sango yell and then she opened the door. "KAGOME!! YOU MADE IT!!" Sango cheered. "yup" Kagome smiled.

Sango stepped aside to let Kagome in, as Kagome walked Sango was going to shut the door when a foot stopped her. She looked up to see…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm gonna leave you all there. I was gonna post this on Halloween but my mom kicked me off my computer..**

**Anyway I hope you all had a great Halloween!!((unlike mine))**

**5 reviews for the next chapter!!)**


	3. First Kiss

Track Star

Sooooo sorry for the long wait in a few update. Hey that rhymed..heh…anyway…….school has been keeping me busy and stuffs like that.DX

Well here ya go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi, a track and field star is the best, InuYasha the school's playboy and fastest track runner has the hotts for Kagome, who thinks he is a dirty asshole, what will InuYasha do to get his little trophy?

_Recap:_ Itexted Sango seeing as no one would hear me knock. I heard Sango yell and then she opened the door. "KAGOME!! YOU MADE IT!!" Sango cheered. "yup" Kagome smiled.

Sango stepped aside to let Kagome in, as Kagome walked Sango was going to shut the door when a foot stopped her. She looked up to see…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kikyo, Yura and Kagura standing in the doorway. Kikyo's boots in the way of closing the door. "who invited _you_?" Sango's words were laced with venom as she glared at the girls.

"scoffwe heard there was a party and we weren't invited, why?" Yura said. "why should I invite you? _**I hate you all**_" Sango said and kicked Kikyo's boot, causing her to gasp and almost cry over her boot.

Sango rolled her eyes and shut the door also whamming it in Kikyo's head as well, "Owww!! Bitch!". Sango laughed and walked away.

Kagome saw Sango walking towards her and waved. Sango smiled and sat with her at the stairs. "who was at the door? I saw you getting pretty pissed off…" Kagome smiled. "oh, it was Kinky-ho and her crew of sluts.." Sango laughed remembering she bashed Kinky-ho's head in the door. "let me guess, you slammed the door on Kinky-ho's head?" Kagome smiled. "you know it!" Sango smiled as she took a drink of her soda.

Kagome and Sango chatted for awhile about InuYasha and Miroku. "you know Miroku really likes you Sango?" Kagome smiled looking at her friend. "w-why do you say that?" Sango blushed slightly. "because he is staring at you from the corner of the room" giggled Kagome as she pointed to Miroku who was infact staring.

Sango looked at Miroku and walked over to him "how did you get in here?" Sango asked placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "um…I don't know what you mean Sango! You invited me!" Miroku smiled. "no I didn't." Sango glared. "uh…" Miroku replied staring at her. 'im going to die' he thought.

-with Kagome-

Kagome sat laughing at Miroku and Sango. A arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto a lap. "hey Kagome" InuYasha smirked. "In-InuYasha?" Kagome stuttered, blushing light pink. "you look great tonight" InuYasha replied. "thanks..?" Kagome said looking at him "what are you doing here anyway?".

"you think there would be a party and me not at it? You obviously don't know me" InuYasha smiled. 'maybe I don't want to..' Kagome said looking away from his eyes. InuYasha used his thumb and index finger to pull her face to look at his. Kagome stared at him. More like glared. Suddenly InuYasha bent down and captured her lips with his. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she sat there shocked with InuYasha's lips still pressed against hers.

'_kiss him back, you know you want to_' a voice in Kagome's head rang. 'who are you?' Kagome asked the voice. '_that dosent matter right now, all that matters is kissing the guy that is kissing you, now go!_' The voice said. Kagome listened, she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. InuYasha smirked. 'got cha' he thought.

-with Sango & Miroku-

Miroku smirked as he watched InuYasha dive for the kiss. Sango saw him looking behind her and turned around to see InuYasha and Kagome kissing. Sango's eyes got wide. "what….the….fuck?" Sango said. InuYasha looked at Sango and Miroku to see a pissed off Sango and Miroku making handsigns telling him that they gotta get out of there.

InuYasha broke the kiss slowly and looked into Kagome's eyes. "See yah later Kags" He smiled, kissed her cheek and walked over to Miroku. "Hey Miroku and Sango" InuYasha smiled. Sango glared at him from the corner of her eyes and Miroku hid behind InuYasha. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Sango yelled causing everyone to stop dancing and stare at them. "okay Sango! We're leaving!!!" Miroku yelled as he ran. InuYasha walked out laughing.

Kagome placed a finger on her lips and stared at Sango. "Sango..?" Kagome asked. Sango raced over to Kagome. "Kagome! Are you okay? What did that asshole put in your soda?!" Sango asked. "I'm fine and no, he didn't put anything in my soda…but….were…we just kissing?" Kagome asked looking up at her friend. "oh good and yea, more like making out.." Sango said. "oh.." Kagome said staring at her hands. 'why did I kiss him back?' '_because you love him oh so much! Isn't he dreamy?_' 'but I don't see him that way' '_well I do, and im you, so you do too. Admit it, you love to watch him run and work out…_' 'urg! Shut up you!' The voice laughed and disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Thanksgiving!! I decided to update while waiting for the turkey dinner. Yum.

Please review!


	4. The Bad News

-Track Star-

Kagome Higurashi, a track and field star is the best, InuYasha the school's playboy and fastest track runner has the hotts for Kagome, who thinks he is a dirty asshole, what will InuYasha do to get his little trophy?

_Recap:_ 'why did I kiss him back?' '_because you love him oh so much! Isn't he dreamy?_' 'but I don't see him that way' '_well I do, and im you, so you do too. Admit it, you love to watch him run and work out…_' 'urg! Shut up you!' The voice laughed and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on her bed, her fingers tracing her lips. "I did kiss him.." she whispered. '_no duh Sherlock. You love him, I'm you and I practically control your feelings! I can make you love him even if you don't!'_ 'but that's cheating and unfair.'

'_fine miss. I-follow-the-rules what shall we do to win our little inu-puppy over?_' 'since when did we start calling him inu-puppy?' '_since now! Love or hate it, I don't care, to me he is inu-puppy and I'm you so to you he's inu-puppy as well!!' _"stupid damn conscience is right.." '_damn right I am!!_'.

There was a soft knock on Kagome's door. "oh, come in, its open!" Kagome said sitting up and pulling out a magazine acting like she wasn't just talking to herself. Her mother walked in with a grown gracing her face.

"mom? What's wrong?" Kagome asked her voice full of concern. "b-bad news..Kagome…" her mom stuttered as she started to cry softly. Kagome got up and ran to her mother's side and hugged her. "what happened mom?" Kagome asked. "y-your father.." her mom started. "my father, what about father??" Kagome asked looking at her mother in concern.

"he is…dead" her mother said and broke out in tears. 'd-dead? This cant be!' Kagome thought feeling tears prick her chocolate brown eyes. Ms.Higurashi looked up at her daughters face and saw the pale and shocked expression. "y-yes I'm sorry dear…he died early this morning, he had was driving down the street and…a-a semi truck was coming the other way and……ran right over his car, crushing it flat…." Her mother said looking down, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kagome burst out into sobs of pain and grief.

Ms.H looked at her daughter and hugged her tightly. 'how can mom not be crying?! She was but now she is acting like it doesn't matter and nothing ever happened!!' Kagome thought as her mom hugged her. "w-when is his funeral..?" Kagome asked.

"honey…there wont be a funeral…they couldn't find his body…so they cant cremate it or bury it…" her mother spoke softly. "that doesn't matter! Its to pay respect to his soul and may he rest in peace! Not a matter of burning or burying a dead person!!" Kagome yelled. Greif was now overcome by anger.

"but honey.." Ms.H struggled to calm down her daughter. "and you! Why are you acting so nonchalant about this?! Huh? Father just died! The man you married died and all you can do is act cool and try and calm me down?!!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome please.." Ms.H spoke. "don't talk to me! Get out!" Kagome yelled.

Ms.H only nodded and walked to give her daughter what she wanted. Kagome watched as her mother left then jumped onto her bed and cried loudly into her pillow. She cried and cried for 3 hours straight, stopping once and awhile to stare out the window then burst out in tears once more. Eventually Kagome cried herself to sleep. 5 hours later Kagome woke up. She glanced over at her clock. 6am. Time to get ready for school.

Kagome got up and walked over to her closet. There was a knock at her door. "who is it?" she called. "Sota!" a boys voice said. "oh come in" Kagome said as she got clothes from her closet. "hey sis….you okay? I heard you crying all night.." Sota asked in concern. "yeah I'm fine.." Kagome said putting on a fake smile.

'she's lying..' Sota thought as he turned around to let Kagome change and turned back around on her signal. "aren't you sad..?" Kagome asked looking at her younger brother. "yea….very" Sota said looking down and hugged Kagome back when he felt her embrace him. "I'm sorry Sota.." Kagome said. "its okay, its just a freak accident, no ones fault.." Sota said as he stopped hugging her and walked out of her room.

Kagome watched him then grabbed her backpack and left her room. She walked down the street to her school but next thing she knew someone had grabbed her. "KAGOME!" a girl smiled. "hey Sango…" Kagome said in a sad tone. "what's wrong?" Sango asked concerned. "my father…..died…." Kagome said then started to cry.

"hey! What's u—what's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he walked up to the girls and put a arm around Kagome's shoulders sympathetically. "her father died.." Sango whispered to InuYasha. "oh man…..that's a bummer…." InuYasha said as he hugged Kagome.

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore she looked up and cried out for her father to come back and asked god why he had to leave her. Sango broke down in tears seeing her best friend like this and as for InuYasha…it looked as if he was going to cry also.((A/N: can InuYasha really do that?o.o))  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
that's it for that chapter, sorry it was really sad, I guess my emotions are effecting my writing too. But yeah, I didn't leave you guys on a cliffie there, at least I don't think I did. Plus I have the flu, I don't know if any of you care but yeah, im surprised I could even write this much. Yes I gave you guys a long chapter for apologies to the sadness and the long wait for the update.

-Review for next chapter((also Ghostly is being updated today as well))-


	5. Together At Last

Track Star

Recap: Kagome's father died.

Author Notes: lol I knew InuYasha could cry, the big ham.XDD

Also! Sorry for the long wait for the update! School and shit really tired me out. . 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!!!! 3333

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in her room, the school let her go home due to the death. Christmas was only in a few days…yet…she wouldn't be spending it with her father, the happiest holiday of the year yet it will be the saddest for her. She looked up then back down at her feet. A knock on her door got her attention, her mother walked in with some cookies. "here honey…" Ms.H said putting on a fake smile, she was going thru the same sadness.

Kagome decided to get some sleep after her mom left, she only ate one of the five cookies her mother gave her. Just as she was falling asleep her cell phone rang. "hello..?" Kagome's cracked voice spoke into the phone. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango's worried voice called out on the other line. "mhm yea I'm fine.." Kagome replied 'yea right, how can I be alright? My own dad just died!'.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend tomorrow night over at my house, like a sleep over! Maybe tonight?" Sango asked happily. "let me ask my mom, hold on…" Kagome said in a sad tone and walked out of her room and asked her mother. A few seconds later Kagome walked back into her room and picked up her phone, she read Sango screaming then a loud smack, Kagome sighed, "I'm back and why do you have Miroku over?"

"I don't! No way!! There was a roach near me and I wacked it with the newspaper!" Sango replied. "oh, your so violent…" Kagome said in a funny tone. "haha! Yes! So what did your mom say?" "she said yes" "YAY!! Are you coming over now or tomorrow" "now, my mom is driving me nuts…" "ah, yay! Well get your stuff packed and meet me outside of your house! Kay?" "kay" "bye!!!" "byes".

They both hung up and Kagome went to pack, a few minutes later she was standing outside of her house, it was snowing so Kagome wore jeans with fuzzy snow boots on, a long white shirt with a kitty on it and a white fuzzy jacket. Kagome loved animals and made sure her outfits had no animal fur what's so ever on them!

A car pulled up and the horn honked, Sango's head popped out of the window. "hurry up woman!! I'm cold!!" "yeah yeah, I'm coming miss. cranky". Kagome put her bag in the trunk and sat in the back with Sango who was hugging her to death. "geez…Sango! You…-cough-….saw me at school today!" Kagome said trying to breathe. "hehe sorry, I'm just happy to see your feeling a little better." Sango smiled. Kagome looked at Sango, she wore a jacket, long pants and sneakers. No wonder she was cold.

"oh! Mom! We need to go pick up Miroku and InuYasha!" Sango smiled. "okay honey.." Sango's mother replied and turned around the corner. "why are we getting them?" "because!!" "because…?" "just because!" "….your so weird…" "Thanks!". Sango looked out her window and smirked evilly, she was planning something. They pulled up into a driveway. "who's house is this?" Kagome asked staring at the huge unfamiliar home. "InuYasha's…" Sango replied. "your kidding!!" Kagome gasped. "nope." Sango replied.

'_rich and sexy!!!!!_' Kagome's other half cheered. 'shut up!!' '_fine…hate me…but WE are gonna get him!!! 3_' Kagome's other half declared and then went away. Kagome sighed. There was a bang on the door and a long deep sigh from Sango. "what the…" Kagome whispered. "haha! Miroku!!" Sango laughed as she pointed at the face squished against the window from the outside. Kagome started to laugh also.

"Mom! Unlock the doors!" Sango said. Sango's mom flicked a switch and the doors unlocked. Safety Lock, needed for Kohaku. Sango threw open the door causing the now unconscious Miroku to go flying into a pile of snow, InuYasha laughed at him then go in the car and sat next to Kagome when Sango got out to fetch Miroku. "hey Kags! How are you feeling?" InuYasha smiled and looked down at her. "a little better, thanks for asking" Kagome replied blushing a light pink. InuYasha was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black jeans, boots and a black ski like jacket.

He obviously isn't cold. Miroku from what Kagome could tell was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt the sleeves were so long you couldn't see his hands, he wore black pants and white sneakers. Someone looks like they want to go to the happy farm.

'_your falling for him!! Yes!!_' Kagome's other half squealed. '_she's falling for you!_' InuYasha's human side announced proudly. Sango and Miroku scooted in with them. "InuYasha! Get in the back! You too Miroku! You fat asses!!" Sango laughed. "look who's talking!" InuYasha laughed as he jumped in the back before Sango could beat him up. "oh Sango please watch your mouth!" her mother spoke. "yes mother!" Sango replied then cursed under her breath.

"oh children! I have to go into the store for a few things! Anyone want to tag along?" Sango's mother asked happily. "Oh we do!!" Sango smiled as she grabbed Miroku's arm and held his hand up along with hers. "I do?" Miroku whispered. "yes! The plan!" Sango said then elbowed him, she looked behind her to see InuYasha eying them suspiciously and Kagome doing the same from the side, Sango gave a nervous smile.

"okay! InuYasha, Kagome, be sure to keep the doors locked! Don't let anyone in! Don't do anything that we don't want to regret!" Sango's mom spoke. "yes ma'am!" Kagome and InuYasha said as the 3 got out of the car and walked towards the store. '_finally!! Alone with inu-puppy!! 333_' 'shut up!'. Kagome was snapped back to reality when she felt something sit next to her, she turned to see InuYasha sitting there looking at her with a smile.

"hey InuYasha.." Kagome said looking away. "hey Kags, about the kiss…." InuYasha started. "yeah…?" Kagome asked as she faced him. "um…I'm sorry bout that…there's just….something I have been meaning to tell you…" InuYasha said, one of his ears twitching. "that is..?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes. "I-I…love you!!" InuYasha blurted out then shut his eyes when he realized what he said. He heard Kagome gasp, causing him to open his eyes and relax, not getting a smack or anything.

"Oh InuYasha…" Kagome spoke. Kagome looked at him, finally realizing she truly loves him. "I love you too!" she cried and threw herself at him, he caught her and held her. "InuYasha.." Kagome whispered his name as she rested her head against his chest. "yes..?" InuYasha smiled as he looked down at the beauty in his arms. "kiss me again..?" Kagome asked looking up at him. "anything for you" InuYasha smiled as he leaned down and softly kissed her, Kagome kissed him back, the kiss started out sweet and innocent but turned into spicy and not so innocent.

Kagome blushed as she felt InuYasha's hand sneak up her shirt. "InuYasha.." Kagome mumbled against his lips. InuYasha pulled back slowly breaking the kiss and stared into her eyes, "Kagome; I want to ask you something…" InuYasha asked putting a hand on her cheek. "yes InuYasha..?" Kagome asked looking into his golden eyes. "will you…be my girlfriend..?" InuYasha asked. Kagome smiled and kissed him softly, "yes InuYasha, of course. 3". InuYasha smiled. 'I have the best girlfriend/boyfriend in the world…' Kagome and InuYasha's minds spoke at the same time.

Sango and Miroku were watching from outside the car, they had witnessed the whole thing. "plan get them together was successful!!" Sango squealed, grabbed Miroku and kissed him. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away while turning away from him. Miroku smirked, "I didn't know you like me like that Sango.." "I-I.." Sango couldn't find the words, before she knew it, Miroku had his arms around her waist and was kissing her cheek. "Sango, you'll probably say no…but will you be my girlfriend?" Miroku asked. Sango gasped and turned around to face him. "yes Miroku!" she smiled and tackled him into the snow.

The car door opened to reveal Kagome leaning over InuYasha who was hanging out the door eying the now couple. "don't get all lovely dovey on the ground you two! Get in here!" Kagome smiled. "look who' talking…" Miroku mumbled. "hey! At least we were doing it in the car!" InuYasha yelled. Miroku laughed, thinking the perverted side of that sentence while the blushing red Kagome, the a bit mad Sango and InuYasha hid in the car from the now staring pedestrians.

Miroku got in the car a few minutes later and sat down still laughing, Kagome was sitting on InuYasha's lap with his arms around her waist from behind. Sango was glaring at Miroku, who stopped laughing. "oh hey, guys, I'm having a Christmas party tomorrow want to come?" "sures!" everyone replied. Sango's mom knocked on the window, Sango leaned over and "accidentally" kicked Miroku square in the jaw. "ow!!" Miroku cried. "sorry!!" Sango said as she sat up, inside, she was laughing with victory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh..my…god! I was writing this for like 5 hours!! My hands hurt!! I will update tomorrow! I PROMISE!!! Anyway, has anyone watched Lucky Star before? I love the lil dance they do, so cute! Also I recommend you should all go on and look up: dark chii theme && the funeral for humanity. They are two songs I love.n.n

REVIEW!!!

Love yahs!!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Demon Side

Track Star

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on InuYasha's bed, watching him pose infront of the mirror, 'show off…' she thought. '_a sexy one!!_ ' her conscious screamed in a girly tone. 'yeah yeah' Kagome blushed, InuYasha saw her faint blush and smirked. "hey Kaggy…" InuYasha said turning towards her. "oh yes?" Kagome said looking up "wait Kaggy?". "yeah, you, I am calling you that from now on, its that or my bitch" InuYasha smirked. "what the…my bitch?" Kagome asked giving him a look, if looks could kill, he would be ten feet under.

"……geez sorry I was joking…ANYWAY…." InuYasha said turning away from the obvious mad girlfriend. Kagome glared at the boy. InuYasha looked at her from the corner of her eyes then shuddered, "okay! okay! I'm sorry Kaggy!! I was kidding!!". "Yay! I win!" Kagome smiled. "you lil…oh your gonna get it now!" InuYasha laughed then tackled her gently, Kagome giggled as she fell backwards onto the bed. InuYasha started to nip at her neck gently, Kagome giggled more and tried to push him away. Kagome sworn she heard him growl.

"K'gome.." a darker voice rang thru the room. "uhm…hello..?" Kagome asked looking around. InuYasha looked up at her with blood red eyes. "Inu…Inu…Yasha..?" Kagome asked backing away from him. "what is it Kagome? Don't you recognize me?" InuYasha asked, giving her a smirk.

"Inu..Yasha…w-what's wrong..?" Kagome asked as she backed up a wall. "nothing, why do you ask?" InuYasha spoke, his voice still dark and echoish. "y-your eyes….they're blood red.." Kagome spoke, her voice shaky with fear. '_YOUR SCARING HER!!!_' InuYasha's human side yelled '_LET ME TAKE CONTROL NOW!_' 'no chance human…' the demon laughed. Kagome stared at him, 'I should make a run for it…but what's wrong with him?!' '_he's gone demon on your ass, that's what's wrong dumb duck…_' 'why the hell are you here?' '_BECAUSE, I'm you and since your scared as fucking hell, I'm scared as fucking hell! _' The inner Kagome yelled. Here is a demon and a human fighting in their heads with their inner selves, cant get anymore romantic than it is.((A/N: lol…))

Kagome stared at demon InuYasha before making a mad dash for the door, only winding up flat on the bed. Kagome heard a smash and figured something fell. "where do you think your going….love?" InuYasha smiled. A evil smile, not the one that makes her heart melt, no not that one, it's the kind of smile that makes your heart break. Kagome stared at him in fear, "InuYasha…what's gotten into you? What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked trying to get away from him. "nothing Ka-go-me.." demon InuYasha said slowly as he leaned closer to her. "stop!!" Kagome yelled and pushed him away. Causing him to call flat face on the floor.((A/N: carpet burn….))

InuYasha stared at her with wide eyes, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him then gasped, InuYasha was on the floor holding his head in what looked like horrible pain. "InuYasha!!" she yelled and kneeled next to him. "InuYasha..? Are you okay?" Kagome asked putting her hands on his shoulders, InuYasha looked at her, Kagome smiled when she saw his eyes were back to their honey golden color. "Kagome…what happened here..?" InuYasha asked as he looked around, there was a lamp on the ground the lightbulb blinking, the bed pillows were scattered around and the bed was a wreck, Kagome looked at the hanyou and hugged him tightly.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Kagome...please tell me what happened.." InuYasha begged quietly. "you tackled me onto the bed then I tried pushing you away playfully, then I think…your demon side awakened…" Kagome spoke softly.

"did I...er…he hurt you?" InuYasha asked looking at her. Kagome eyes softened as she looked at him. He looked like a sad puppy. "no, I'm fine.." Kagome smiled. InuYasha smiled slightly. "my heart skipped a beat when you tried to push me away…and that's when my demon side took control…I'm sorry" InuYasha spoke sadly and hugged her tightly. "no need to be" Kagome hugged back. "Kagome what time is it..?" InuYasha asked. "uhmm…" Kagome looked up towards the dead lamp then next to it at the clock "1 a.m.." "oh…well we should get some sleep! You have a busy day tomorrow miss.christmas party." InuYasha smirked. '_we should be Mrs.Takashi!_' Kagome's subconscious squealed causing Kagome's cheeks to be dusted light pink. Kagome snapped out of her trance when she was lifted in the air. "hey!" she whined. "what? Its bathtime!" InuYasha smirked. Kagome blushed bright red as InuYasha carried her to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
kay, review? I am writing the next chapter now, as well the next long awaited chapter for Ghostly. Um...i'll update those both today! Don't be mad at lil Cassy..T.T

yes that chapter sucked...at least I think it did while I was writing, im running out of ideas here people! help?o.o


	7. AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

Hope you all had fun in 07!

Now its 08! A fresh new start!

I spent an hour waving and yelling "happy new years!!!" to passing cars! Wheee! What fun! Til my brother cursed out a drunk driver and he turned his car around and we all hid. Me, my mom and my brother hid..;;;; fun!!:DD


	8. AN:: Readers read kay?

Just a little notice for all my readers.

I have finals tomorrow and I have to study, I promise, pinky swear, may lightning strike me if I don't update this weekend, I have a six day weekend so I promise you all I will update and make awesome great chapters.

I have added a new story:: Band Geeks. Read and Review please?:33

Love you all!!!

-BlossomOfTheSpirt

P.S.S

I'm thinking of changing my username…possibly.


	9. Meeting

Track Star

Does anyone have AIM((AOL Instant Messenger))? If so give me a review with your username thingy, I have aim and I go on it more often, if you guys want you can talk to me all you want, I don't mind. Mines:: XxLovelyPuppetxX also if anyone has a GaiaOnline let meh know!XDD im so bored.

--------------------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha walked into the bathroom, he set Kagome down and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome asked blushing.

"you thought I was going to take a bath with you? Get your mind out of the gutter Kaggy!" InuYasha laughed and kissed her and left the bathroom. Kagome got undressed and sat in the bathtub.

-x-InuYasha-x-

InuYasha sat on his bed staring at the ceiling.

'I wonder what Kagome is thinking about' I thought. I sat up and stared at my feet.

'hmm…I'm going to sneak in…." InuYasha thought about that for a minute "err…nevermind!".

-x-Kagome-x-

Kagome got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body,

"god this towel is short! InuYasha…you horny bastard you did this on purpose!". Kagome opened the door and let a cool breeze hit her from the A/C in the house.

She walked down the halls, in a blank gaze she didn't realize someone come her way.

-x-Normal-x-

Kagome fell on the ground when she walked into a body.

She looked up to see someone that looked very much like InuYasha but he had a emotionless face and a moon on his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going…" Kagome spoke as she got up and bowed to him.((A/N:: Not like on her knee's and leaning forward, like the Japanese bow.))

InuYasha walked down the halls, planning on sneaking up behind Kagome while she was walking back.

InuYasha walked down the hall and froze, he saw his older brother, Sesshomaru staring down a bowing Kagome.

InuYasha walked over and encircled a arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome leaned against InuYasha.

"what do you want Sesshomaru?" InuYasha growled. "the girl walked into me is all, InuYasha. I caused no harm to her" Sesshomaru stated and walked away from the couple.

"InuYasha…I'm cold…..and naked…" Kagome mumbled holding onto him for warmth. It was winter and just recently decided to snow.

Kagome had called off the party because she feared everyone getting sick and there was supposed to be a snow storm.

"we can fix that some other way Kags.." InuYasha said with a dirty smirk. Kagome glared at him and wiggled out of his hold. "I was kidding Kaggy!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome flicked him the birdie and continued walking. 'you really know how to piss her off…' InuYasha's human said spoke with a laugh. "shut up.." InuYasha mumbled and ran to catch up with Kagome.

Kagome walked into InuYasha's room. She looked out the window and stared at the snow. InuYasha opened the door to his room and saw his Kagome staring out the window.

"I guess your sleeping over here again huh Kaggy?" InuYasha smiled. Kagome turned around and stared at him. "your trying to get me to forgive you for being a horny dog?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"depends…is it working?" InuYasha spoke as he watched her shake her head, giving him the answer. No.

Kagome grabbed her clothes and went into InuYasha's walk in closet to change. "awwww don't hide Kaggy!" InuYasha smirked. "I'm not hiding I'm changing Yasha…" Kagome spoke as she opened the door and stared at InuYasha.

InuYasha stared in awe at her. Kagome's damp raven hair was in a pony tail.

She wore blue long pant and shirt pajama, it looked like silk material and it had cute little dogs on it and the words "ruff you" her pants dragged across the floor as she walked.

She looked so cute.

"are you posing as a fly catcher? If you keep your mouth open like that for a little more then I'm pretty sure you will catch some flies…" Kagome said crossing her arms.

InuYasha smiled that smile that made her heart melt. Kagome walked past him and over to the window. InuYasha followed her.

Kagome stared out the window at the soft snowflakes falling and softly kissing objects they fall on.

InuYasha stared out the window with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her head. "the snow is so beautiful…" Kagome spoke softly, leaning against him.

"not as beautiful as you…" InuYasha smiled as he saw Kagome look up at him. "corny bastard.." Kagome smiled.

"I'm your horney and corny bastard…" InuYasha smiled. "yes and I love my bastard very much" Kagome smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

lmao one of my best friends got pissed off that I left her on a cliffy. InuYasha and Kagome act like me and my boyfriend.:D

review for next chapter, if I feel like it I will update later.


	10. ouchie

I know what you all are thinking...

"UPDATE WOMAN!"

"another authors note?"

"UPDATE DAMN YOU!"

and so forth.

My replies...

"keep your panties on"

"yes another A/N."

"I will update when I heal.."

heal? What do I mean by that? I mean that I just burnt my hand and I cant type, I had someone write this for me...I burnt my hand on a frying pan, I accidentally grabbed it because I wasn't paying attention.

Its all my fault. Blame me.

I will update when I can type with my left hand again.

Till then...

toodles lovies.

:D


	11. Paybacks a bitch

Good news! I can type once again! I bet your all so happy? I havent had any sleep, I am updating because I don't want you all to get mad at me, unless its too late...Y.Y

enjoy...oh yeah...I do not own InuYasha, no matter how much I want to. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome awoke to a warm wrapped protectively around her waist.

She smiled and rubbed her hanyou's ears softly getting a low growl almost purr from InuYasha. Kagome giggled.

"what are you laughing about?" InuYasha asked staring at her.

Apparently she had waken him up.

"you" Kagome smiled "you purred! Like a kitty! Your ears do resemble more of a cats ears since they always sit straight up, droop and twitch at sounds..." "feh...im no cat wench..."

"INUYASHA!" a male voice yelled.

The door to InuYasha's room burst open to reveal InuYasha's father, InuTashio.

"INUYASHA! Where is my credit card??!" His father yelled.

"like I would know and besides your being a little rude infront of MY guest!" InuTashio gave him a confused glance then looked at Kagome who had started rubbing InuYasha's ears again.

"sorry about that, I guess Sesshomaru took it once again...SESSHOMARU! GET OVER HERE NOW FLUFF-BOY!" InuTashio yelled.

"your dad calls Sesshomaru 'Fluff-Boy'?" Kagome laughed.

"yeah, he uses it against Sessh because his girlfiend. Rin. Calls him Fluffy." InuYasha smirked.

Kagome laughed. "what if I call him that?"

"count to three and you'll be dead, I'm not going to save your ass"

"-gasp-you wouldn't save me? I thought you loved me!" Kagome cried looking sad.

"oh don't cry Kaggs!" InuYasha whined as he held her.

Kagome smirked evilly, grabbing a fist full of his silver locks and tugging on it.

InuYasha howled in pain and glared at Kagome.

"paybacks a bitch" Kagome smirked as she got up.

InuYasha continued to glare at her.

"your gonna get it Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome walked out of the room.

She saw InuTashio running towards her.

"Kagome! Just the girl I wanted to talk to! Can you go give these message scrolls to my wife?" InuTashio asked.

"uhm...sure?" Kagome said as she held the scrolls.

"thank you! Whatever you do. Do NOT read those scrolls!" InuTashio said and ran off.

"don't read the scrolls huh?" Kagome repeated.

"YES DON'T READ THE SCROLLS!" InuTashio yelled from down the hallway.

Kagome stared at him in awe. 'he heard me?!'

'_Boo! Guess who!_'

'oh...jeez..not you again!'

'_mhmm! I'm back baby!_'

'what do you want now?'

'_to read the scrolls..._'

'No! InuTashio told me not to!'

'_afraid to break one rule?_'

'no! What if these scrolls are some kind of curse thing?'

'_why would he be giving cursed scrolls to his wife?_'

'I don't know!'

'_exactly..._'

-----------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------

I'll update later if someone gives me ideas.

Oh guess what my beloved reviewers?

My birthday is Saturday!

I am gonna be 15!

:D

review kay?

Baii!


	12. Your not getting laid tonight babe

Happy Birthday:: DarkMiko911-Wants A Blanket-!!!!!  
Hope your birthday is an awesome one!  
--------------------------x-------------------------

Kagome walked thru the halls.

"Where is InuYasha's mothers room anyway?" she mumbled to herself.

"Kagome? Is that you, dear?" a woman's voice called.

Kagome looked up to see a woman with long raven tresses that went down to the ground.

'whoa...she is beautiful...' Kagome thought to herself.

"are those for me?" the woman said.

"oh. Yes. I take it your Izayio, InuTashio's wife?" Kagome asked handing the scrolls over.

"Oh! Why yes I am." Izayio smiled.

"nice to meet you Mrs. Takashi" Kagome said and bowed respectfully.

"oh no need to be formal dear, come; have tea with me.." Izayio said leading Kagome to kitchen.

Kagome sipped at her tea then looked up at Izayio who was reading one of the scrolls.

'_ask her..._'

'ask her what?'

'_ask her if you can read one! I wanna know!_'

'never...it's rude to ask someone if you can read something that is obviously for their eyes only!'

'_fine..rude lil..._'

'Your me. I'm you. Your calling me rude your rude. Not that I didn't know that before..'

"Kagome, dear?" Izayio's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"uhm..yes?" Kagome smiled.

"your InuYasha's girlfriend right? He is very fond of you, I think he is thinking of taking you as his mate-to-be.." Izayio smiled.

Her eye's glittered in excitement.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered.

"a mate is like a husband and wife..." Izayio stated.

"oh...yes, I'm his girlfriend, I'm not sure about the mate-to-be part but yea, why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"no reason, just being a nosy mother.." Izayio smiled.

Kagome smiled.

"hey Kagome..." a male's voice said.

The two girls looked up to see InuYasha.

"Mom?" InuYasha asked.

"yes?" Izayio smiled.

"why are you talking to Kagome? Did you say anything embarrassing? Did she Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"...no?" Kagome answered, unsure.

InuYasha eyed his smiling mother before walking over to Kagome and throwing her over her over his shoulder.

"HEY! Let me down Yasha!" Kagome squealed.

"Never...plus...I'm trying to save you from my mother..." InuYasha said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Izayio yelled.

"run!" InuYasha yelled running to his room.

"what did you say InuYasha?" InuTashio asked.

His question was answered when Izayio came running with a frying pan in her grasp.

"ouch...honey...get off me please..." InuTashio mumbled.

"I'm sorry honey.." Izayio apologized and got off her husband.((A/N:: she was standing on him...XD))

"you didn't have to throw me on your shoulder like that you know?" Kagome said stretching.

"I know, it was fun though" InuYasha replied with a devious smirk.

"oh no. Not tonight doggy boy. I am only staying over here for a few more weeks till my mother gets home from America. No way is she gonna come back and find me getting laid.." Kagome smiled.

InuYasha stared at her.

"you guessed all that?" InuYasha asked.

"basically yes. I did." Kagome smiled proudly.

InuYasha grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

Kagome rolled over to the side as InuYasha grabbed her and kissed her neck.

Kagome giggled and poked his forehead.

"Bad puppy..." Kagome smiled hitting him with a pillow.

InuYasha grabbed the pillow from her hands and kissed her deeply.

Kagome blushed slightly at his sudden action and started to kiss him back.

InuYasha laid Kagome down on her back, moving to kiss her jaw line.

Kagome giggled and rolled over.

"wench, ruin my fun" InuYasha pouted.

"awwww, I'm sorry, does the puppy want a hug?" Kagome smiled.

"no" InuYasha pouted.

"Fine. I'll give your hug to Sesshomaru..." Kagome stared at him, waiting for his reply.

3.

2.

1.

"HELL NO! You are mine!" InuYasha spoke grabbing her.

Kagome smiled and hugged him.

InuYasha hugged her back.

"your still not getting laid..." Kagome whispered in his doggy ear.

--------------x---------------

XD I had to leave it there since I _have_ to do some-cough-6-cough- math worksheets.

:D

Review, I hope you liked it! I had to update it sooner because people are taking me places for my birthday and stuff and I will be far too busy to update!

REVIEW!


	13. Fear ze toast XD

I still never did those worksheets..

Sorry for the lack of update everyone. Its like 2am and I can't sleep so ima update; I am still really horribly sick with some kind of flu, my dumb ass doctor says its my allergies, she says that** every fawking **I go to see the doctors! She tried to prescribe me a 95$ medication for allergies! She doesn't know how to prescribe for shit!-ahem-Okay, away from that….My mom found a puppy this morning, she said if we can't find its owner in a month, he's ours.:33 He's currently on my lap. He's like a poodle puppy, he's already 3yrs old, he has a chip in him(not a chocolate chip)but his owner never registered the chip so we can't find the owner that way.

Okay now to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she stared at her sleeping companion.

She couldn't resist but smile. He always seemed so peaceful in his sleep when she was by his side.

Kagome got a evil idea and looked at InuYasha's attire.

She reached out and pinched him on the arm.

InuYasha's eyes shot open in pain, he sat straight up and glared at the giggling raven head.

"what did you do that for!" he yelled.

"your not wearing green." She smiled.

InuYasha continued to stare at her, like she was some kind of insane idiot who just escaped the looney bin.

"so your going to fuckin' pinch me because I'm not wearing green?" InuYasha yelled backing away from her.

"mmm…yeah! It's St.Patricks Day! Your supposed to wear green! If someone's not, you get to pinch them!" Kagome replied.

InuYasha stared at her then her clothes. No Green. He smirked and walked closer to her.

Kagome stared at him then glanced down her clothes, 'shit..'

InuYasha reached out and pinched Kagome's cheek(face)gently and shook it gently.(A/N: I know how that feels…I get it a lot, due to my nickname...)

Kagome cried out in pain and pushed at him. Why didn't she wear green? Or even tell him about St.Pattys day!

Sesshomaru walked into the room and stared at them.

Kagome was laying down on the bed, her shirt half-way up(its only a tank top), her legs(she's wearing shorts)on both sides of InuYasha, whom was ontop of her, dangerously close to her face and body was between her legs.

Sesshomaru coughed and the two stopped wrestling to stare at him.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to see his brother and his mate having sex first thing in the morning. Mother wants you two to come down for breakfast." The emotion-less brother spoke and walked out of the room.

InuYasha smirked and chuckled, Kagome stared and blushed at Sesshomaru's words.

"Well Kags, we better get down to breakfast! Come on." InuYasha said helping her up, Kagome fixed her hair and glared at him.

They walked down to breakfast and we're greeted by the sweet smells of bacon and eggs, toast, etc.

Kagome smiled and took a seat at the island thing.

Izayio smiled and gave everyone a plate of food and they started to eat.

Kagome poked her eggs with her fork.

InuYasha stared at her actions and copied her.

Kagome glanced at him and smiled, she poked him with her fork.

InuYasha poked her with his fork.

"InuYasha! You know better than to poke someone with a fork!" Izayio yelled.

"Yes mother." InuYasha replied.

Kagome giggled.

The sound of the doorbell rang thru the mansion, InuYasha's ears perked up and he went to go get the door.

"I got it!" he yelled.

"Obviously" Sesshomaru replied.

InuTashio threw a piece of toast at the elder son who caught it and stared at his father.

"hm..father I thought you were more mature?" Sesshomaru spoke raising a brow.

Kagome stared at them and smiled.

"Hey, look who came to see us!" InuYasha smiled as he stepped into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------

Yay! I finished:D

Has anyone ever seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show? I swear, BEST MOVIE EVER!

Review please!

Sorry if it was short!


	14. So adorable!

Do not kill me people. This is just a SLIGHT update for yew(I wrote this update over the last A/N..)...it's not much...but I have bad news...I WAS gonna fully update today, TILL my computer starting going haywire.

this time it's not my fault. Soooo...yeah...don't kill me! Also... I got hacked...again...this time I got locked out of my emails too...isn't that like so unfair? Locking me out of MY email?..  
I think so.

InuYasha walked into the dining room with, Shippo.(A/N: I couldn't think of anyone less unguessable.XD)

"InuYasha? Who's that?" Kagome asked.(A/N: can you believe I forgot every chapter of this fanfiction? Every time I update, I have to go back to make sure something wasn't said and if someone already appeared, etc)

"Oh, this is Shippo, he's a fox demon, he's a good friend of ours" InuYasha said picking up Shippo by his tail, whom was yelling at him to put him down. InuYasha ignored his cries and set him on Kagome's lap.

Shippo looked up at Kagome who was glaring at InuYasha, "what?!" he yelled.

"you don't just pick him up by his tail! His incredibly...cute...soft...CUTE!!" Kagome yelled as she started to hug Shippo.

"c..an't...b-...brea..the!" Shippo choked.

"oh...sorry!" Kagome spoke as she let go of Shippo.

"oh yeah Kagome, you said you wanted to go shopping today?" InuYasha asked.

"oh yeah! Can we?! Pleaaaaaaaaseee?" Kagome whined.

"if we weren't going why would I ask you if you wanted to go?" InuYasha asked in a plain tone.

"I dunno..sarcasm?" Kagome wondered..

"Can I come with you?" Shippo asked, with cute sad eyes.

"Eeee!!(A/N: like the squealing eeee! my friends do it alot.XD) Of course!!" Kagome giggled.

"not" InuYasha spoke.

"what?" Kagome and Shippo asked.

"what if a dog mistakes him for a bush or something?" InuYasha smirked.

"InuYasha! Don't be such a jerk! Jerk..." Kagome yelled.

"STOP YELLING!!" InuTashi and Izayio yelled.

"oh hey mom, hey dad, Shippo's here!" InuYasha smiled.

"we know, dear...it's quite obvious to the world that he's here..." Izayio mumbled sipping her tea.

"InuYasha, don't mind your mother, she's on her 'that time'.." InuTashi spoke.

--  
Okay, don't kill me, I made it longer than I was planning!.


	15. We are supastars XD

Oh

Oh..a..mah..gawd…o.o.

1.I got my cpu fixed.:D

2. 10006 hits…holy…shit…I was drinking tea when I was checking the stats and I literally choked on my tea when I saw that…I would have died and had to write my fanfictions in heaven(or hell).

o.o I am gonna make this an extra-aweshum chapter! VERY long, like idk…4 pages or something.XD I am just so happy!

ENJOY!

Oh…yeah….-reads a paper while glaring at the authorities-I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.-pouts-BUT! I do own these fanfictions therefore I do own them!:3

(psh I wish)

--

Kagome and InuYasha walked down the sidewalk, Shippo trailing behind while licking a lolly.

"Who's that?...Takahashi InuYasha?...Oh, that's who that is!...Who's that with him?" two girls mumbled in a conversation, InuYasha's ears caught on to this and caused him to smirk.

He was finally starting to get well known and with Kagome by his side, it was good for her also. Well the popularity was thanks to his father for owning the Takahashi Corp…place.

Kagome saw people staring at them and blushed slightly, leaning closer to her hanyou companion.

Shippo smirked, he was planning something. Something devious.

Kagome held a shopping bag closer to her as the stares of the crowd grew more intense.

InuYasha stared at her and then the crowd, now it was just getting ridiculous. He couldn't be _this_ famous, people were even walking out of the stores to see him, Kagome and Shippo.

"Yash; these people are really starting to creep me out…" Kagome mumbled.

(a.n: come on, try and figure out why people are staring?)

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and Shippo's tail, who wiggled out of his grasp and onto his shoulder.

"don't grab my tail! It's sensitive!" Shippo yelled, petting it gently.(a.n: remind you of something?-cough-fluff-cough-)

InuYasha scoffed and let him be. InuYasha played with Kagome's fingers to calm her, Shippo licked his Lolli once again and continued to stare at the crowd with InuYasha.

"Shippo…why do you think they're staring at us like this?" InuYasha mumbled.

"Why would I know? I'm only an innocent kitsune.." Shippo replied.

"can we just go somewhere? Now? Good." Kagome said before taking off.

InuYasha ran to catch up with her. People stared at them again, all thru the whole shopping area's, people stared.

Kagome raced around a corner and went up the stairs, InuYasha followed her, trying it figure out where she was going, though he doubted even she knew.

Kagome stopped and slid down against a wall, she took a deep breath and sighed.

InuYasha stood looking down at her.

"why did you just take off like that? I know you're the Track Star and whatever but geez woman, run a little slower, I couldn't even catch up.." InuYasha mumbled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away from the freaky people, why are they staring at us? We are only two Track Star's, in high school with a kitsune pup, pretty normal if you ask me.." Kagome mumbled.

"maybe." InuYasha replied sitting down next to her.

Shippo sat in Kagome's lap and continued to eat his lolli(a/n: he is eating one of those **really big** lollies, the ones that are like the size of your fist? You can get them at Disney?)

Kagome sighed once again and stared at the clouds.

A scream echoed thru the mall, Kagome jumped and stared at the stairs as a girl with a notepad came running up it.

"oh…hell…" InuYasha mumbled.

"no…" Kagome finished his sentence.

"OH MY GOD! IT REALLY IS YOU! IT'S ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS! OH MY EFFING GAWD!!" the girl screamed.(a.n: why did I choose Zac and Vanessa? I really don't know, you try thinking of a popular star with silver hair and dog ears, pretty hard huh? Yea..XD)

InuYasha, Kagome & Shippo sweatdropped at the girl.

"er…no…we aren't who you think we are!" Kagome spoke, still quite unsure of the girl.

The girl pouted, "your not…? But you look so much like them…are you sure? Can I just have your autographs anyway? Pleaaaaaaase?" the girl whined.

"yeah we're sure and I guess?" InuYasha replied.

The girl squealed and handed them the notepad, which they all signed it, even Shippo.

The girl smiled brightly and ran down the stairs when they gave her back her notepad, not after thanking them.

InuYasha and Kagome sighed and laughed slightly.

All that confusion and staring all because they looked like two American famous stars. At least they're now known very well as two look-alikes.

Irony.

--

Okay, ima leave it at that!:D

How did you like it? Seriously, I had **no** idea what I was writing the whole time, the Zac Effron and Vannessa thing came out of no where, I heard it on the TV something about high school musical Barbie dolls and that was like…inspiration?XD

Review!

Btw if anyone has an IMVU, add me!: TechnoMayhem.


	16. Catfights

I've been watching too much Jerry Springer, this chapter is idea-d(is that w word

I've been watching too much Jerry Springer, this chapter is idea-d(is that w word?)out of Jerry Springer, the show that seriously made my day.

:P

(I'm listening to: Hospital by The Used, what are you listening to? If you guys didn't know, music helps inspire my fanfictions sometimes, soooo…if you got any songs that you think could inspire the next chapter, don't be scared to give me the name of the song! I don't like rap…-.- hint!)

--

Kagome stared at her ice-cream, thinking.

InuYasha had gone into a store with Shippo to buy clothes and alas more candy.

Her ice-cream started to melt and drip onto her hand, but Kagome kept a straight face as she still continued on that ponderous train of thought.

Someone snatched the ice-cream out of her hand and took a long lick to stop the flow of ice-cream.

Kagome blinked and looked up at the person.

InuYasha smirked as he looked down at his clueless girlfriend, who had a knack of looking positively adorable in these situations.(imagine it)

Kagome blushed slightly as InuYasha leaned down and licked some abandoned ice-cream off her lips.

Shippo cleared his throat as he licked the lolly.

Kagome looked over at him.

"oh…Shippo…I-…we didn't know you we're sitting there.." Kagome blushed a petal pink.

"It's okay, can we go now? I think more fangirls are coming this way" Shippo stated blandly.

Kagome shot up and ran from where she was sitting.

InuYasha blinked as he stared at the puff of smoke which used to be his beloved Kagome.

Shippo started walking away carrying his lolly, InuYasha somewhat following behind carrying all the shopping bags and Kagome's ice-cream.

Kagome leaned against a wall and took a deep breath.

"Damn, your fast for a wench" InuYasha panted "you ran faster than me!"

"I. Don't. Like. Fan. Girls." Kagome stated.

InuYasha nodded and gave her back her ice-cream which….wasn't an ice-cream, just a cone.

Kagome took the cone into her hand and stared at it.

"Must have dropped it" InuYasha stated.

"I can see that…" Kagome mumbled.

"**OH INU!**" a girl cried.

Kagome's head shot up as she glared at InuYasha as if saying "who-the-hell-is-calling-you?"

A girl came flying out of no where and grabbed ahold of InuYasha's arm.

Kagome's eye twitched as she crushed the defenseless ice-cream cone in her hand.

"Uhm…" InuYasha mumbled as he tried to pry the girl off his arm.

"Don't you remember me Inu?! It's me! Kikyo! Your _girlfriend_!" she whined.

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes as she walked away from the scene.

InuYasha sensed her sudden change in mood after the girl said that and called out to her.

"Who's that skank? Your not cheating on me are you?!" Kikyo cried.

"I don't even know you!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome stopped walking and turned her head to see InuYasha's lips against Kikyo's.

Her heart fell from it's chain and smashed into a million pieces.

'_Inu…Yasha? How could you?_' her inner and outer side thought at the same time.(inner kagome, is more violent and…..well you'll see, outer kagome is the main one)

InuYasha's eyes widened as he felt Kikyo's lips press against his, he tried to push her away but her grip was iron.

Kagome turned away and held a hand against her chest. Tears threatening to break thru her eyes.

Arms enveloped her as she looked up, her eyes meeting with Sango's soft brown one's.

"what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome only looked behind her, Kikyo was breaking their kiss apart and wiping her lips.

Kagome sighed.

Sango watched and got furious.

"**InuYasha! YOU JERK!**" Sango yelled, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her with her.

"Sango?! It's not what it looks like! I'm serious!" InuYasha yelled.

"Tell that to Kagome!" Sango yelled as she pulled Kagome forward gently.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, tear stained cheeks and all.

InuYasha felt his heart break.

"Kagome…I'm sorry, I really am, It's truly not what it looks like…" InuYasha whimpered.

"How can I tell the truth? If you didn't want to kiss her, why didn't you break the kiss?!" Kagome cried.

"I couldn't!" InuYasha yelled.

Sango had made her way to Kikyo and dragged her back over to the possible-ex-couple.

--

:o

Holy crap!

That was fun to write.XD

What do you want to happen in the next chapter!

The next chapter truly depends on your reviews, **no answersno chapter/updates**.

--Cass


	17. MrSoonToBeSingle

So super sorry for the delay. My grandma died, my school threatened to suspend me for the last 2 weeks of school, I am passing and failing.XD It's summer, I have my new comp up and running I'll be updating for often.

BUY ME TACOS!:3

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS A MINI AND I MEAN MINI LIME!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T READY!**

**Little pervs!**

--

Sango dragged Kikyo over and sat her bum down right infront of an enraged fight.

"look what you did, skank!" Sango yelled.

"I didn't do shit! He _is mine_ so I am taking back what **I** own! NOW..Let.go.of.my.hair!" Kikyo yelled.

"Is this a wig?!" Sango laughed as she held onto her hair as Kikyo tried to pull away.

"INUYASHA! SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.

"No! I didn't do anything, **she** kissed me! I didn't know what to do!" InuYasha yelled.

"then mind explaining the "he is my boyfriend" thing?!" Kagome cried.

"I CAN'T! I don't know who she is!" InuYasha sighed.

Kagome stared him down then turned and glared at Kikyo.

"You…" Kagome yelled. Sango shivered as she stared at her friend, you could actually see the evil aura surrounding her.

"Ehh…she's all yours Kaggs! BYE!" Sango waved then took off.

A small yet good numbered crowd had formed around the scene and they began chanting.

InuYasha looked around, he heard sirens in the distance and thought quick.

Kagome began walking closer to Kikyo, her fist clamped shut hard enough to make her knuckles turn white.

InuYasha grabbed his almost ex-girlfriend and took off leaving a scared shitless Kikyo.

"BREAK IT UP!" "SCRAM KIDS!" "KEEP IT MOVING, NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" numerous cops yelled as they shot smoke guns into the air.(Smoke guns are guns that shoot smoke, not bullets, etc)



InuYasha stood ontop of a building, Kagome over his shoulder, she had given up and just pouted.

"Who.was.she.InuYasha…" Kagome said in a serious tone.

--**LIME WARNING**—(Lime-a fruit.XD kidding, lime-a PG15 content, slight sexual themes)

"I don't know damnit!" InuYasha yelled.

"then can you put ME down?" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha obeyed her and set her down.

"InuYasha…" Kagome's voice drifted to his ears.

"Kagome..?" InuYasha whispered.

He stared at her, her hair was somewhat messy from him jumping around on buildings, her shirt was messed up and one of her straps were falling down.

"InuYasha…if you tell me who she was and I'll give you a little present.." Kagome said seductivly as she slid the unfallen strap downwards slowly.

InuYasha gulped.

"SHE'S MY EX-GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled then put a hand over his mouth.

--**Lime Warning Over**—(thank you for reading/not reading)

"HA! I KNEW IT! YOU JERK!" Kagome yelled as she fixed herself up and walked away from him and towards the stairwell.(you know how untop of some buildings, mainly schools they have like this room that leads to the stairwell? Yeahh)

"No Kagome! I don't love her anymore, I love you!" InuYasha yelled as he chased her.

"If I had a dollar for all the times I've heard that I would be one lucky--"

"Bitch!" InuYasha yelled.

"_what did you just call me_?" Kagome glared.

"Bitch…" InuYasha stated.

"How dare you…" Kagome seethed.

"How dare I? How dare I? How dare you!"

"HOW DARE I? You're the ass who decided to call me a bitch, because I called you a jerk for cheating on me! I have every right!"



"NO! I wasn't cheating! You have no proof that I enjoyed that kiss or that I still love that hoe!"

"FINE! Then give me proof! I want proof, good proof that will show me that you don't carry feelings for her!" Kagome cried.

"FINE!"

"FINE! You have 3 days to give me proof! After that, consider yourself a lonely single puppy…" Kagome spoke as she turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving InuYasha dumbstruck.

'how the hell am I going to get proof in 3 days?!' He thought in worry 'I can't loose her!'

Well everyone, I tried to make that chapter surprising and dramatic, I even added a little lime.  
;3  
I will try to update later!  
Even one of my reviewers, added me on myspace, that made my day and we carried a coversation for awhile.  
**if you see anyone copying/claiming my stories, REPORT THEM TO ME(via message/myspace/etc)  
REVIEWSUPDATESSOMETHING TO READ!**

_**-Your little freakish writer.**_


	18. Red Light Smooches

Hay! I'm sorry everyone, everything is somewhat back to normal(aside form my suicidal friend)

InuYasha sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

Sesshomaru walked in the room and stared at his brother.

"may this Sesshomaru know the reason why his foolish brother kissed his ex?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"no this Sesshomaru may not!" InuYasha snarled.

"Fine, tip, to make Kagome forgive you, be a gentleman, that won't be _too_ hard correct?" Sesshomaru laughed and left the room.

"be…a gentleman?" InuYasha repeated.

"YES! Don't repeat what this Sesshomaru says!" yelled the voice outside his door.

--with Kagome—

Kagome stared at the television, her cell phone started to vibrate, signaling someone was calling her.

She reached over and grabbed it, staring at the screen.

InuYasha.

She threw the phone on the other couch and ignored its vibrating cries.

It kept vibrating for about 5 minutes before Kagome yelled "THE POWER OF CHRIST(or Buddha) COMPELS YOU!!"

The phone stopped vibrating.

Either he had given up, or Kagome healed the phone.

--InuYasha—

InuYasha sighed and threw his phone against the wall.

What did he do to deserve this!?

He fell backwards onto his bed and put a pillow on his head.

He thought for a few seconds, sat up, grabbed his keys and dashed out of the house.

InuYasha pulled up to Kagome's shrine and he walked up the thousand and one murderous steps.

"INUYASHA!" Souta yelled as he saw his hero.

"Hey runt, Kagome around?" He asked as he sniffed the air for her scent.



"Yeah she's up in her room, want me to get her?" Souta asked.

"Yeah but don't tell her it's me, say its……what's her stupid friends name…Yuri! Tell her it's Yuri!" InuYasha said.

"uh…okay?" Souta replied as he ran off to get his sister.

5 minutes later he came back with a angry Kagome.

"InuYasha.." she seethed.

"Thanks runt!" InuYasha smirked as he grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder.

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha dashed to his car and put Kagome in and buckled her in before she could protest.

"InuYasha…what are you doing!" Kagome yelled as he started up the car and drove off.

"Please stop yelling Kagome!" he sighed.

Kagome stared at him with anger and guilt.

InuYasha pulled up to a red light and stared at Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sorry okay? I wish you would believe me when I say 'I hate Kikyo' she is majorly obsessed with me, **I ** broke up with **her**. She didn't like that and stalks me. She got a bad case of jealously when she saw me and you together. That's why she kissed me, She is a whore, she sleeps with everyone, she tried to, you know, with me but I refused, not knowing what kind of diseases she would have.."

Kagome snickered a little but then thought for a second, "but if she didn't sleep with all those men as you say, you WOULD have slept with her, because that's basically what you just said"

"No wait! That's not what I meant. I know she didn't love me. That's why I never 'did it' with her, I was waiting for that right girl to come along, and I think I've found her." InuYasha smiled at Kagome making her blush deep pink.

InuYasha leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Kagome moved with the kiss and kissed him back, playing with his ears.

BEEP BEEP! HONK HONK! "MOVE IT!" drivers yelled and beeped their horns.

Kagome and InuYasha blushed as InuYasha drove away, if only that red light lasted a little longer.

"by the way InuYasha…" Kagome spoke.

"yeah?" InuYasha replied looking at her from the corner of his eyes.



"I'm sorry and you still need to give me a little more proof…" Kagome replied.

"I know…" InuYasha replied "but I can talk and what not to you still right?"

"of course!" Kagome smiled as she reached over and held his hand.

"I love you so much Kagome, I would die if I lost you" InuYasha smiled, rubbing his fingers against her hand gently.

"I know, me too InuYasha, me too" Kagome smiled back.

X3

How did you like that chapter everyone?

It was hard for me to write because my arm is pain but I wrote it just for you all.

_**-Your little freakish writer.**_


	19. Yo

Well hello.(if you don't want to read my rant go all the way down to the bold, underlined italic words)

OMG ANOTHER FUCKING EXCUSE!

BIG FUCKING WHOOP.

God that new review just pissed me off.

MAJORLY.

;O

I WILL FUCKING UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE FUCKING TIME.

NOT WHEN YOU WANT ME TO.

OKAY?

GOT IT "GIRL"!?

Jesus.

I have had to go to at least 6 funerals my whole summer.

HA. Summer '08 the best?! NO. The worst!

I WRITE THE EXCUSES BECAUSE I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL UNDERSTAND. NOT TELL ME TO STOP MAKING EXCUSES.

WTF IS WITH THAT?

Piss me off yo.

_**Oh and btw. All stories are on hold. If you SERIOUSLY want me to update. DON'T FUCKING PISS ME OFF.**_


End file.
